fanmadeanimecharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Hikaru Komane
Hikaru Komane created by MCN51FJ is a fanmade character from the 'Bakugan' series. He is a member of the Vestal Bakugan Battle Brawlers, the number 1 Haos brawler and his current partner is Runo Misaki, his previous partners were Baron Leltoy, Fabia Sheen and Rafe. His current guardian bakugan are Haos Remirro and Haos Lumeow. Character Design Description Hikaru is a Vestal boy who is also a fierce brawler. He is the most serious and independent brawler around. Hikaru does not tolerate foolishness from his friends or practically anyone, he greatly dislikes Shadow Prove and refers to him as a fool or a moron. Later he starts to accept foolishness and learns how to have fun. He is shown to be childhood best friends with Ho as the two met since they were babies and have competed with one another over nearly everything. When Hikaru brawls he tends to end the battle as quickly as possible and avoids confrontation with anyone he finds young or inexperienced. Hikaru has sympathy for those who lost a loved one since he lost his grandfather, Fabia is the one who Hikaru feels closest to. He sometimes has a habit of calling others their full and/or real names. Hikaru is the master of Haos Bakugan. His words for choosing this element is this: "Light is pure, quick and accepting, but chooses only those who are worthy. I want to find the purity of other hearts and souls. My bright ambition to face those as many and as fast is my key to victory. I am Hikaru Komane, the shining Haos Brawler." Story Battle Brawlers New Vestroia Gundalian Invaders Mechtanium Surge Arc 1 Arc2 Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Haos Pegasus: Guardian Bakugan **Haos Galactic Pegasus: Evolved after passing Lars Lion's test. *Haos Hyenoid *Haos Monarus *Haos Siege *Haos Juggernoid *Haos Centipoid *Haos Terrorclaw *Haos Manion New Vestroia *Haos Zeus: Guardian Bakugan **Haos Lightning Zeus: Evolved prior to their arrival. **Haos Shine Zeus: Further evolved after receiving the Haos energy from Lars Lion. *Haos Galactic Pegasus *Haos Comet: Bakugan Trap Gundalian Invaders *Haos Halo: Guardian Bakugan *Bowarch: Battle Gear Mechtanium Surge Arc 1 *Haos Remirro: Guardian Bakugan *Mechtogan Orison **Mechtogan Titan Orison Arc 2 *Haos Lumeow: Guardian Bakugan *Haos Remirro: Second Guardian Bakugan *Mechtogan Constar *Haos Heavenes: Lumeow and Remirro Fusion Trivia *Hikaru's name means "to shine", which is a pun for him being a Haos brawler. *He is one of the eldest of the brawlers, second to that of Zack. *His voice is somewhat deep. *Hikaru has teamed up with inexperienced or low-ranked Haos brawlers, Runo being being low-ranked and possibly one of the weakest of the first twelve brawlers, Baron being the one of youngest brawlers and at first the most inexperienced, Fabia claiming that her and the other Neathians including Rafe are quite inexperienced with Bakugan brawling. *Hikaru is considered to be the best Haos brawler. *The Haos Bakugan that Hikaru has as his Guardian Bakugan are based off on mythical creatures or biblical beings. Battles Opponants & Outcome Battle Brawlers *Chima Gota and Kaza Kizuka - Win *Ho Roshi (flashback) - Lose *Masquerade (tag w/ Ho Roshi) - Win *Ho Roshi - Win *Julio Santana (tag w/ Runo and Dan) - Win *Klaus Von Hertzon, Chan Lee and Julio Santana (tag w/ Ho, Dan, Runo, Chima and Marucho) - Win *Masquerade - Lose (deliberately) *Illusionary Koaru Komane/Lars Lion - Win *Ho Roshi - Lose *Tricloid and Rabeeder (tag w/ Runo Misaki, Terra Miyane and Julie Makimoto) - Win *Centorrior and Druman (tag w/ Ho Roshi, Dan Kuso and Runo Misaki) - Win *Hal-G (tag w/ the Battle Brawlers) - Win New Vestroia *Shadow Prove and Mylene Phaoroh (flashback; tag w/ Zack Yosaki) - Win *Volt Luster (tag w/ Baron Leltoy) - Win *Hydron (tag w/ Baron Leltoy) - Lose *Volt Luster (tag w/ Baron, Kaza and Shun) - Win *Volt Luster and Mylene Phaoroh (tag w/ Kaza, Baron and Shun) - Lose (due to Trap Field) *Hydron (tag w/ Terra and Zack) - Win *Zenoheld (tag w/ the Battle Brawlers Resistance) - Win Gundalian Invaders *Lena Isis and Zenet Surrow (tag w/ Fabia Sheen, Avatar Chima and Avatar Marucho) - Lose *Gill and Kazarina (tag w/ Fabia Sheen and Elright) - No Outcome *Stoica and Jesse Glenn (tag w/ Fabia, Ho and Dan) - Win *Ren Krawler and Jesse Glenn (tag w/ Fabia, Terra and Jake) - Win *Nurzak and Ren Krawler (tag w/ Fabia, Chima and Marucho) - No Outcome *Keria Hinata (tag w/ Ho Roshi) - Win *Airzel and Kazarina (tag w/ Fabia, Kaza and Shun) - Lose *Kazarina, Stoica, Lena, Jesse and Zenet (tag w/ Fabia and Nurzak) - Lose *Gill, Kazarina, Stoica and Airzel (tag w/ the Battle Brawlers) - Win *Kazarina (tag w/ Fabia Sheen) - Win *Gill (tag w/ Fabia Sheen and Mason Brown) - No Outcome *Barodius (tag w/ the Battle Brawlers) - Lose Mechtanium Surge Arc 1 *Random Brawler - Win *Sellon, Soon and Chris (tag w/ Kaza and Terra) - Win *Silent Strike (tag w/ Rafe, Shun, Kaza, Terra and Paige) - No Outcome *Capture the Flag (tag w/ Rafe, Shun, Kaza, Chima, Marucho, Terra and Paige) - Win *Chaos Bakugan (tag w/ Rafe, Terra, Paige, Zack, Spectra, Chima, Kaza, Shun and Marucho) - Win *Mag Mel (tag w/ the Battle Brawlers) - Lose *Mag Mel, Anubias and Sellon (tag w/ the Battle Brawlers) - Win *Anubias and Sellon (tag w/ the Battle Brawlers) - Win *Chaos Bakugan (tag w/ Rafe, Shun, Kaza, Chima, Marucho, Terra, Paige, Zack, Spectra, Gus, Ben, Robin, Jack, Noah, Soon and Chris) - Win Arc 2 *Random Brawler - Win *Ho Roshi - No Outcome *Wiseman (tag w/ the Battle Brawlers) - Win *Wiseman (tag w/ Ho and Dan) - Win *Wiseman (tag w/ the Battle Brawlers) - Win *Wiseman (tag w/ Ho and Dan) - Win *Wiseman (tag w/ Ho and Dan) - Win *Wiseman (tag w/ Ho and Dan) - No Outcome *Wiseman (tag w/ the Battle Brawlers) - Lose *Wiseman (tag w/ the Battle Brawlers) - Win *Wiseman (tag w/ Ho, Dan and Runo) - Win *Mandibor, Slycerak and Exosriker (tag w/ the Battle Brawlers) - Lose *Wiseman (tag w/ the Battle Brawlers) - No Outcome *Coredegon, Exostriker, Mandibor and Slycerak (tag w/ the Battle Brawlers) - Lose *Mechtavius Destroyer (tag w/ the Battle Brawlers) - Win *Ho Roshi - Lose Category:Bakugan series characters Category:Male characters Category:Light users